Treat You Better
by SMK KMS
Summary: It's time for Lee to do some soul searching when Joe King comes back into Amanda's life.


Disclaimers: The characters in this story are copyrighted by Warner Brothers and Shoot The Moon Productions. I make no money from these characters; I simply like to share their world for a short time.

A/N This short piece was inspired by the song TREAT YOU BETTER by Sean Mendez. Just a peek into Lee's thoughts immediately following The Wrong Way Home. Hope you enjoy! (Constructive reviews are always welcome.)

A special thanks to Bruce Boxleitner and Kate Jackson—as well as the rest of the cast—for portraying these characters so wonderfully.

Wow, what a week! When he heard the fugitive's name . . . when he heard that the person accused of shooting the prime minister of Estocia was _Joseph King_ . . . well, he had just about lost his mind.

He certainly knew that his partner had an ex-husband. He had even heard the name before. Although he couldn't remember exactly where, he was fairly certain it hadn't been from Amanda. She rarely talked about her ex; it was almost as if he didn't exist—although he obviously had existed at some point . . . Phillip and Jaime were living, breathing proof after all.

Maybe it had been in her background check. Yeah . . . that had to be it. Billy had done most of it, with Francine's help, of course. Since Lee had inadvertently recruited her, he wasn't permitted anywhere near it. And that had suited him just fine. As far as he had been concerned, there wasn't a need for a background check; her involvement with the Agency was a once and done occurrence. But as time went on, she had become almost a permanent fixture in the bullpen—whether it was typing, filing, or—more and more frequently—helping him. After about a month of her constant presence, he had decided to do a little checking of his own. He had snuck her file out of the personnel department and spent an evening on his couch, a glass of scotch and her file his only companions.

He still was amazed that he hadn't fallen asleep on the couch after reading the first few lines of the file. After all, it had been one big snore! The only thing of any interest to his scotch-addled brain was the divorce, and all that had been stated was the date and the fact that it had been uncontested.

There _was_ a short collection of facts on Joe King in a subsidiary file. But again, there was nothing noteworthy there. Occupation—lawyer; employer—Emergency Aid Organization currently posted to Estocia. There was nothing there to give him any clue about the man who had been Amanda's husband . . . the man who had fathered her two boys . . . the man who had abandoned his family for his job.

Perhaps that's where Lee's trouble with Joseph King had begun.

He himself had never had a real family. Well, at least not since his parents had died all those years ago. His uncle had tried, but as a military officer and bachelor, creating a warm, nurturing environment for little Lee Stetson just hadn't been in his wheelhouse. He was certain, had his parents lived, that his father would never have abandoned his wife and child. Matthew Stetson, however, hadn't been given a choice.

But Joseph King _had_ been given a choice . . . and he had not chosen wisely. His selfishness had deprived Amanda of a husband and two wonderful boys of a father.

While he seriously doubted that he would ever have a family of his own, he knew for _damn_ sure he would never leave them . . . not for anything! As much as he loved his job, he would definitely come out of the field when the time came.

Of course for years he had told himself that the time would never come. Now, however, it was a different story. He didn't know exactly when he had fallen for the lovely Mrs. King. Hell, he couldn't even admit to himself that he had indeed fallen . . . not until his stomach had dropped into his shoes with the implication of Joseph King in the Estocian murder and he had been faced with stark reality.

If it had been up to him, he would have left Joseph King to hang. But it wasn't his decision, and it wasn't just Joe that would suffer if he was found guilty. He couldn't begin to imagine the pain Amanda, Phillip, and Jaime would have to face. That's why he had volunteered for the assignment. If anyone could prove Joe's innocence, it was him. And if, by some quirky twist of fate, the man was guilty . . . well . . . he wanted to be there for Amanda and her family.

Seeing Joe with Amanda had really torn him to pieces inside. She deserved so much better . . . so much more. She deserved a _gentleman_ . . . and the boys deserved a full-time father. Damn . . . he could treat her so much better. Hell . . . he wanted to treat her better.

But would he ever get the chance to prove it to her? Now that Joe was back in the states, would she take the easy path and reunite with the man she had once loved enough to marry?

The picture of the four of them together in the gym that day was permanently lodged in his brain. How could he compete against established family bonds when he knew so little of the concept?

No . . . _damn it_ . . . he was not going to sit back and let Joseph King walk back into his ex-wife's life. He was not going to permit the man that had abandoned his family to cause Amanda to shed one more tear.

He wasn't sure how, but he was going to prove to her that she belonged with him . . . _Lee Stetson._ One thing was certain, though. He was definitely going to have to step up his game. And yes, he was more than willing to do that . . . willing to do whatever it took to make sure Amanda ended up where she belonged . . . in his arms.


End file.
